Comfort
by iliveinsideurface
Summary: A slightly less horrific( everybody suffering from PTSD) aftermath of the events in Jurassic World, there is still plenty of comforting needed and nightmares and so on though. I just had to write something about Claire and Owen because they're so perfect it hurts. I would have rated it M to be safe but I like to live dangerously.(Why am I so lame!) Enjoy!
1. What Happened Next

He was everything that she wasn't. He was unorganized and rugged and she was organized to a point of practically OCD, but after what happened with the I-Rex, she would call them perfectly matched. And while she hopped he felt the same, she already knew that he did.

After all, it was him that suggested sticking together, even if it was just for 'survival'.

However, all that said, she didn't want to think about the statistics or facts at the moment. All she wanted to think about was Owen Grady's wonderful hand resting on her leg as she drove them back to her apartment.

Ever since the accident Claire and Owen had been at each others side every second, he was still trying to find Blue and she was still trying to keep it together.

He had been a gentleman so far and wasn't pushing anything but that didn't mean she didn't want him to.

For the past few days she had been hoping he would make a move but he was persistent in making a better impression on her.

She was happy he was making such a big effort but every time he flexed while picking something up or flashed her a goofy grin she wanted him more and more, to a point where it was almost unbearable to drive and have his muscular hand slid up and down her thigh. And she was pretty sure he knew it too.

All of a sudden Claire stopped the car and turned to face Owen.

He looked at her and pretended to have no clue about what was going on. She grabbed his shoulders and smashed her lips onto his.

For a few minutes all either of them could feel was want for more. The heated, passionate make out lasted for a while but once Claire was satisfied she pulled back, turned her head and continued driving, leaving Owen with a dumbfounded expression and a smirk on her face.

After a few seconds with no explanation from Claire, Owen snapped out of his shock.

"What was that?!" He asked with playful confusion evident on his facial features.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about Mr. Grady." She said in her most official and condescending tone, barely holding back her laughter.

"Why, Miss Dearing, I believe you are mistaken. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He played along teasingly.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Grady, but I suppose I could make an educated guess if that would satisfy your curiosity." They were both laughing at that point and Owen was suddenly lost in the moment as he admired the way Claire's eyes lit up when she laughed.

They were both snapped back to reality as they arrived at her apartment, the weight of their exhausting day finally came to rest on their shoulders and suddenly they were both very tired. Having scheduled meetings after meetings after meetings could do that to a person.

By the time they reached her room they were both exhausted considering the elevator was broken and she was on the thirty-first floor.

After they had both changed into their pyjamas they collapsed onto the bed and snuggled together under the covers.

At some point in the night Claire woke up to soft whimpering only to realize it was her, she'd just woken from a nightmare about the I-Rex cornering her an Owen being too far away to hear her scream. But it was only a dream and Owen awoke a few seconds later. He shot up in bed, took one look at Claire and reached over to pull her into a comforting hug; this had become a nightly occurrence. Claire would have a nightmare, Owen would wake up and comfort her until she stopped crying and then he would kiss her until she was breathless and they'd fall asleep. Repeat.

By morning they were always still somewhat tired but they could manage.

But that wasn't what made this day so hard. Today, Claire's sister called her on video chat; she wanted to know what had happened so that she could comfort Grey and Zach who were both suffering from chronic nightmares just like Claire.

Claire got really emotional at the thought and told her sister she'd call her back later that night. And she did, her and Owen took turns telling different parts of the story when either one of them needed a break.

By the end Claire felt better and worse, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and had been replaced by a heavier one.

And Karen only wanted to reach through the camera and hug her sister.

Once everyone said their goodbyes and the camera was shut off, Claire broke down completely and Owen felt it was his personal job to comfort her best he could.

But Claire wanted more; she was vulnerable and needed a special kind of comforting. And Owen knew that from the look in her tear-clouded eyes. He cradled her in his arms and stroked her hair. She looked into his beautiful green eyes and smiled, quickly closing off the remaining space between them and pressed a quick, sweet kiss on his lips.

He smiled at her and continued to hold her closely. He wanted her, he really did but he wanted her to be ready and want him just as much. And while he was pretty sure she did want him he still suffered through a large amount of cold showers until the time was right because with Claire he wanted to get things right. Especially after everything they had gone through together. And it drove him crazy how many times he used the word want or a variation of it in his thoughts; seriously, did he not know any other freaking words?!

But now he knew she needed the relief, the accident at Jurassic World had been extremely taxing on them both and reliving it had been bad enough.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her down carefully, climbing gently on top. She quickly connected her lips to his and his wonderful hands started roaming. She moaned into the kiss, receiving a low moan in return. He reached for the hem of her shirt and swiftly pulled it over her head, she smiled at him and proceeded to do the same to him while running her fingers over his defined abs.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked, she chuckled at him and was met with a serious, questioning look. She nodded and giggled some more before reaching for another kiss. They could feel each other smiling into one another's lips.

"Mr. Grady, I think you ask too many questions." They both laughed at the reference to the conversation they'd had the other day and continued pleasuring each other.

And while neither of them got much sleep that night, the sleep they did get was undisturbed and dreamless.


	2. Back So Soon?

They awoke late in the morning, thoroughly entangled in each others arms. Claire flashed him a sleepy smile as she covered his naked form as well as her own with a soft, fleece blanket and snuggled closer to him, if that was even physically possible.

"As much as I love waking up next to you and staying in bed with you when you're dressed like that," Owen paused and snuck a look at her fit figure. "We really should get up now."

"Ugh," she sighed.

"You know, we just went through something very traumatic, I think we deserve to sleep in."

"Claire, it is 12 o'clock."

"But we had that meeting at eleven today and oh my god!"

"Just kidding, its only 9 o'clock."

She slapped him lightly and mumbled a few insults while snuggling back down into the bed while he chuckled at her flustered appearance and settled back down next to her. They awoke for the final time about an hour later when Claire's alarm clock went off.

"Good morning Mr. Grady, I think it would be most beneficial of we started getting ready now as we have an 11 o'clock meeting to attend to as I mentioned earlier." Owen was a little thrown off by her tone but then realized through the sleepy haze that she was messing with him and decided to play along for all it was worth.

"I suppose you are right Mrs. Dearing, but then again doing what's right and what's fun isn't always the same thing."

"Excuse the confusion Mr. Grady, but I'm not quite sure what pure getting at." He held back his laughter at her truly confused expression and proceeded to explain.

"Well, we could get up and get ready or I could climb on top of you right now and make sure you never want to leave. The decision is yours to make."

Instead of responding directly she pulled Owen into a kiss and subtly moved him over top of her. Needless to say they got up at 10:30.

Unfortunately for Claire, today during one of their never ending scheduled meetings, they demanded that someone take responsibility for Isla Nublar and go back to the island to clean up the mess that everyone left behind in the scramble off the island.

They also made it clear that Claire had to make the decision about whether or not that park is re-opened with added security measures and an infinite lack of genetically modified hybrids. She had a week to prepare for her trip to Isla Nublar along with her final decision.

And she was allowed to take one specialist along with two guests and she got to choose all three passengers. She was already assured that asset containment had already gotten the dinosaurs into their proper paddocks and the damage to the rides and other structures had been repaired.

She questioned why she was even needed if everything had already been repaired but the only answer she got was that they needed someone there to make sure everything was running smoothly and she was the most qualified for the job.

Naturally she chose Owen to come with her but she wasn't happy about having to go. And as if things weren't already perfect enough, (note the sarcasm), when Zach and Gray found out that their aunt had to go back to that stupid island, they insisted on being the two guests.

Karen and Simon argued and argued that they shouldn't go and Owen and Claire agreed but the younger boys threatened to stop eating. Nobody really knew why but going back to the island that started all this distress was really important to them.

And while Owen was terrified of going back to Isla Nublar, and yes, he did hate feeling terrified because it made him feel weak and as you could probably guess, he hated feeling weak, he really wanted to see Blue. He missed his Raptors and while he was upset over Charlie, Delta and Echo, blue had always been his favourite.

Owen also knew that he was going to have to stay stronger than ever because being back on the stupid hunk of land was going to be traumatic for all four of them, especially the boys. He felt a special connection with them and it was quite obvious that they trusted him, he felt like he needed to keep them safe and he did but now it was like they were his own personal responsibility to make sure that absolutely nothing happened to them.

And don't get him started about Claire. Their first date and the few meetings after that may have gone terribly but now they were bonded together in a way that was stronger than an Indominus Rex. Whether either of them knew it or not, they kept one another from falling apart.

Everyone's feelings aside, the move back to Isla Nublar happened and it did NOT go well. The first night back was terrible, everyone, and I mean everyone (even Owen Grady), had nightmares like never before.

Owen woke up late that night to Zach whispering in his whimpering brother's ear while he tried to hold back his own sobs and Claire was nowhere to be found.

Owen comforted the boys and snapped them out of their fear-filled dazes by telling them that Claire was missing and they needed to find her.

They took one of the jeeps and started driving around the main part of the island while Owen desperately tried calling her cellphone again and again. Gray started crying again and Zach stayed quiet, too quiet, but you couldn't really blame a teenager for trying to look emotionless in a time of distress.

When they finally found her she was laying on a ledge right beside the window in the T-Rex cage, asleep. Gray looked at her sleeping body questioningly. _What is she doing?_ He thought, his young mind trying to comprehend what purpose there was to her actions.

Even Zach was curious and Owen was just plain confused but he didn't want to wake her, in fact, he eventually (after a few moments of staring hopelessly and realizing that the T-Rex was asleep against the glass next to her.) understood what she was doing, a few weeks ago she could have been killed by that T-Rex, but she wasn't. He had an idea.

"Zach? Gray?," They looked up at him. "I have an idea. Follow me."

Once they got to the new Raptor paddock Owen started explaining.

"So in conclusion, what was one dinosaur that could have killed you, but didn't?"

The boys thought for a moment and Gray was the first to answer.

"The Mosasaurus?" Zach thought for another second before answering.

"The Ankylosaurus?" _Okay, those won't be too hard to work out,_ Owen thought to himself, _now, what is my dinosaur? Raptor, obviously._

He gave each of them a modified pager that they could use to contact him if something went wrong and told them he'd see them in the morning as he dropped Gray off by the Mosasaurus's _tank?_ And Zach at the Ankylosaurus paddock along with a few blankets and pillows that he got from a storage cabin along the way.

It wasn't the most effective treatment for nightmares but as Owen circled back around a bit later he saw that the boys were both sleeping like they were dead.

Once he reached the Raptor paddock he felt like he could sleep like he was dead, nightmares or not. He entered the cage area and saw Blue asleep in his own _cage?_ He looked lonely and Owen realized how much he had really missed the Raptors.

Blue woke up at the sound of Owen entering the cage paddock and growled for a moment before settling down once she realized that Owen wasn't the automatic feeding machine or some stranger. With Blue chained up, Owen was perfectly safe in the cage and fell into a dreamless sleep.

They obviously couldn't all sleep like this forever but it would have to do for now. But for now they were all safe, at least that's what they thought but who knows what would happen if something went wrong in the night and they were all too far apart. I guess they'd have to find out in the morning.

 **I'm Canadian so my apologies for any words that are 'misspelled'. I tried to add a little more of Owen's perspective to this chapter so I hope it turned out all right, I also tried to put a tiny cliff hanger at the end but it's not amazing so please be nice :) This isn't the end so stay tuned and enjoy!**


	3. You Can't Run From The Genetics

The next morning was interesting as Claire awoke and returned to an empty room. In response, she started freaking out and called Owen almost in tears. She had no idea what to think.

When Owen picked up his phone seconds later on the other side of the island he was confused to hear a whining noise at the other end of his cell until he realized that Claire must have woken up and that she was the only one who had no idea that the rest of their crew had followed her example of sleeping arrangements.

He told her to calm down and explained what was going on over the phone as her gathered his gear and sped off in the jeep to get the boys. (Who were exactly where he left them the previous night.)

Once they were all reunited in the hotel room Claire explained why she had left the room in the first place, it wasn't that she couldn't sleep, although it did help, it was because hearing everyone else whimpering in their sleep and not being able to help them made her feel terrible and she got the overwhelming urge to run away. So she did, but not too far- she always wanted to be able to come back.

Owen apologized for scarring her and they were all a happy little _family_ again. They had a good breakfast and spent the majority of the morning visiting some of the remaining herbivores. But as you can imagine there weren't too many after the I-Rex and the _containment issues_ they had with the aviary and the T-Rex and Blue _and and and,_ UGH!

But the pleasantries stopped there when they got a surprise visit. From an old 'friend' that used to work at InGen. Can you guess who it was? Yup, it was the esteemed Dr. Henry Wu. And can you guess what he wanted? Probably not, he was pretty sketchy.

"Mrs. Dearing, Mr. Grady, children," he sneered,

"I see you've all made yourselves at home. Are you enjoying your stay at Jurassic World?" He laughed at their disgusted expressions. Owen stepped forward and pushed Claire, Zach and Gray behind him protectively.

"What are you doing here? InGen was shut down and this park isn't open for business. Care to explain yourself?" His tone was demanding and steady, Claire and the boys had never heard Owen speak like that and visibly shrunk back.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were all having fun at your wonderful new home, considering it was me that set this arrangement up." At that Claire was instantly enraged,

"What?! You're the reason I'm living on the island that haunts my dreams?!" At that even Owen was momentarily shocked.

"Well you and your _boyfriend_ are the reason that InGen is no longer a corporation. It was shut down about three days after the Indominus Rex practically destroyed the island. Everything I built is gone! Because of you two, you're going to pay for this." Claire rolled her eyes and even Gray was laughing at Dr. Wu, speaking of which, Henry was extremely angry that his threat was getting the opposite reaction of what he had been expecting. I mean seriously, when somebody threatens you, you're supposed to feel threatened!

"What are you all laughing at?!" He fumed,

"That's kind of an empty threat, don't you think? It it's also pretty cliché come to think of it. You may have well said, 'you took everything from me, now I'm going to take everything from you! Mwahahahaha', the build-up for that threat, if you would call it that, was kind of unnecessary."

Gray spoke quickly and quietly but everyone heard him loud and clear, and everyone agreed with him too! This just made Dr. Wu angrier and he stomped off towards the lab presumably muttering insults towards the four 'intolerable idiots', as Henry was now calling them. They may not have thought that he was serious but he intended to prove them all wrong, no matter how clichéd it was.

~PAGE BREAKS BE LIKE~

A few weeks later,(without any retaliation from the Dr) everyone had been sleeping in the hotel room together without any problems during the night. It seems the one night they all slept in/near dinosaur paddocks cleared what little signs of PTSD right up. Anyway, after a few weeks of staying all together in the hotel room started to get to Claire and the tension she had felt around Owen before.

Every time she saw him she wanted to tear his shirt off and run her fingers up and down his back, she wanted to kiss him forever and feel his calloused hands tracing patterns on her skin. But all she could get was a peck on the cheek, a quick hand squeeze or a measly hug.

So, it was at that moment (you know the one with Owen walking around shirtless for no reason) that Claire decided the boys should have their own room… a few doors down. When she brought it up she said it was because they needed their independence and while the boys found no fault in her argument and agreed to move into their own room.

But Owen saw right through her act but didn't call her out on it because he exactly how she felt. Whether she was doing it on purpose or not, the way she walked around looking so perfect all the freaking time drove him mad because the thing he wanted most was always right in front of him and it wasn't like he could just have his way with her in the middle of the night with two children three feet away.

So it wasn't long after the kids were put to bed in a room near the end of the hall that Owen somehow forgot how to be a gentleman or role model and found himself pushing Claire up against the shower wall.

A little while after that when Claire was all snuggled up in the soft 5-star quality bedding Owen apologized for his animalistic behavior earlier. She smiled as the rugged, careless Owen disappeared and the caring, passionate Owen reappeared right in front of her eyes.

"It's totally fine, trust me, there are no complaints here and besides if you hadn't done what you did I would have at some point." They both chuckled slightly,

"Well, I should probably make it up to you," He grinned and while Claire had learned not to trust that grin she didn't protest for even a second when she spent the rest of the night in his arms.

 **This is not the end, but I don't have much to go on for the next few chapters so I'd really appreciate if you guys gave me some more ideas. And I just want to say thank you guys so much for all the follows and favourites I've gotten, it means a lot to me because I've never gotten anywhere near that many, well, anything on a story I've written before so I really appreciate it. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!**


	4. Next Time It's Personal

What goes up must come down. Claire had always hated that saying, there was no particular reason but when she was with Owen she hated it even more. Probably because being around him sent her up to cloud nine, she didn't have to be in his arms or even touching him in any way, his presence alone made her feel safe and happy.

And she 'went up', but as soon as he left to do anything else, even if he was only gone for a few minutes, she came crashing down and she hated the feeling. It made her feel like she wasn't in control and she hated it when she wasn't in control. (With a few exceptions)

So when Owen left early that morning to go check up on Blue and start training her again, Claire felt empty knowing that she wouldn't get to see him all day.

And she wouldn't even get to see the boys because they were off testing the gyrospheres, or at least that's what they called it when Claire knew that they really just wanted to have some fun on the rides. Not that she really minded, they were kids after all.

But she had no idea what to do with herself. She decided to go check up on some of the dinosaurs in the control room but instead found herself walking towards InGen's old lab as she'd wanted to do for the past few days. She had a sneaking suspicion that that was where Henry was hiding out and she wanted to have a nice long chat with him about why he needed to get the hell off Isla Nublar and leave her family alone.

What she found in the lab shocked her, it was partially destroyed, more so than when the raptors had attacked Hoskins. Microscopes were littered across the floor, tanks were busted open and dead baby dinos were cluttering up the glass tables with Dr. Wu nowhere to be found.

She found a few notebooks scattered across the desks with notes he presumably took quickly and messily while doing whatever it was that he had been doing. It was so scrambled that she couldn't even read one word. She was so caught up in the appearance of the lab that she didn't notice that she was standing on a trap door that quickly swung open and pulled Claire into another room.

She screamed but there wasn't anyone there that could help her. She was in a room with clear walls and she could see Henry through them. There were vents all around her and a small speaker that was most likely meant communication with anyone outside the walls.

She walked over to it furious and shouted into it,

"What the hell is this? Since when was this room part of your lab?! And what am I doing in here?!" Dr. Wu looked slightly unsettled but still responded in a clear calm voice.

"This is the testing facility, but I made a few adjustments. And you're here because I needed a new test subject; the dinosaurs were no help at all. Don't worry this isn't part of my revenge; it just seems that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Next time it's personal but for now I just need you for experimentation."

Claire was infuriated and hopeless at the same time because she knew what type of glass was imprisoning her and there was no way she could escape.

"I'll be back in about an hour; I have to get some supplies. Don't go anywhere. Oh wait, you can't!" He laughed,

Claire waited until he had left to break down, she was trapped and she was going to be used as nothing more than a stupid science project. She cried for a while until she was interrupted by her phone ringing. She had totally forgotten that she had her phone on her.

She quickly answered but had to hang up and hide her phone as Henry had returned early.

"Now, as some guy in a movie once said, shall we begin?" she cowered in fear as a purple gas started seeping through the vents and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

On the other side of the island Owen looked down at his phone questioningly, he had heard Claire breathing on the other end of the phone line, he's heard her breath hitch and the call end but he had no idea what was going on. He shrugged it off and decided he would tell her later that he wanted more raptors so that Blue could have siblings again.

It would have been more convenient because she was in the lab now and she could have started the whole process but he'd just have to wait. He continued working with Blue but the call was still bothering him subconsciously.

He was increasingly worried when she didn't meet up with the boys and bring them back to the hotel like they'd planned.

Apparently they hadn't heard from her all day and it was not like her to be late. The three of them decided to go look for her but she wasn't in the control room, she wasn't by the T-Rex paddock or by any of the rides and they didn't have access to the lab like she did so they couldn't even look for her there but they couldn't see anything through the glass except a mess.

When they finally returned to their rooms, Owen was depressed and angry and sad and confused all at once. He was depressed because he didn't find her, angry because this was the second time she had disappeared, sad because he was worried about her and just wanted her back with him and confused about the whole situation.

When he got back to his room and got into bed the sheets were cold and the bed felt too big. He decided to check his phone one last time before he went to sleep. He only had one message.

 **Help! Wu has me trapped in a room under the lab! Get me out! And hurry, he's hurting me!**

Owen's eyes widened as he read the message, now he was just angry. That mad scientist had his girl, Dr. Wu was the reason that Claire was probably in pain at this very moment and he wasn't just going to let him experiment on her, he was going to get Claire back- no matter what.

He woke the boys and told them what was happening and where he was going. They looked just as angry as he was. He left the hotel and started in the direction of the lab.

Henry had threatened them by saying that they would pay for what they did. Now he would pay too, quite possibly with his life. After all, Owen was in a pretty bad mood at the moment.

 **Annnnnnd scene! -Did I seriously just write that? Yup, no going back now. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore but I hope you guys like it! I almost have 30 followers on this story and it's seriously blowing my mind, thank you guys so much! And just so everyone knows, it doesn't take me a few days to write each chapter, I usually take one hour every couple days and post it the day I write it. I just like to space the stuff out for some reason. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!**


	5. I've Missed You

Claire woke up on the ground, slightly disoriented. She felt a sharp pain in her head and reached up to feel her head and found it was messily bandaged and wet with blood. _I must've hit my head when I fell._

She stood up and quickly looked around for her captor and found she was alone. She hastily pulled out her phone to see if Owen had responded to her message and felt new tears forming in her eyes when there were no updates on her phone and sunk to the ground.

She tilted her head back at stared at the ceiling. She caught a glimpse of the outline of the trapdoor and swiftly jumped to her feet while reaching up to push on it, it opened. She closed it and thought, _I was probably in too much shock to realize that I could get out._ As a fresh wave of adrenaline hit her she formed a plan to escape. She patiently waited for Dr. Wu to return which only took a few minutes before she violently threw her phone at the glass.

"You forgot to take my phone, come get it." She shouted at the radio. While Dr. Wu didn't really want to go into the room to get her phone from her and was wondering why she offering it to him in the first place, if he knocked her out to go get it, it might mess with her 'programming'. So, he reluctantly opened the door and walked in to retrieve her phone, carefully locking the door behind him, using a pass-code.

"Alright hand it over." Claire walked over and picked it up, surprisingly it was still in one peace, and then chucked it at Henry's face.

The jump scare had him distracted just long enough for Claire to run over to him and punch him in the face hard enough to bring him to the ground. She proceeded to kick him in the stomach and pull his body over to the space underneath the trapdoor; she punched him again hard enough to make her hand bleed and knock him unconscious.

Once she had him in a curled position she reached up and pushed the trapdoor open and climbed on top of the Dr.'s slumped body. It heightened her just enough so that she could pull herself out of the room. She then found a heavy cart with textbooks on it and slid it over the trap door and started running back to the hotel to find Owen.

Unfortunately for Dr. Henry Wu, Owen had just found the hidden room underneath the lab after reading over a few pages of blueprints that he'd found in the control room and he was still very angry.

He found Henry still unconscious in the glass room next to Claire's busted phone and from the look of the trapdoor, he figured Claire must have escaped and while he was extremely proud, turned on and worried, he was wishing that he could've knocked Dr. Wu out himself.

Figuring Henry would be out for a while; Owen decided to look into what the Doc was doing to Claire or at least trying to do to her.

On the computer, Owen found many files about Henry's previous experiments on dinosaurs. He was trying to create the perfect human- dinosaur hybrid and he had already successfully completed the first few steps of the procedure on Claire.

By the fifth step every other test subject had died but thankfully he had only completed the first four steps with Claire before she'd escaped.

There was a list of the adaptations that came with each step. Owen opened the one based on human test subjects,

1\. Sense of smell improved by at least 40%.

2\. Eyesight improved by 36%

3\. Speed improved by 52%

4\. Memory and strategic parts of brain improved by 63%

5\. Skin transfer with selected dinosaur.

And step 6 was blank, probably for a good reason.

Owen was livid as he read how painful the process was for humans and dinosaurs alike, he turned back to the glass and saw that Dr. Wu was now awake and was desperately trying to get back out but was still obviously dazed from the beating he got from Claire.

Owen ran up to the door and pushed a few things in front of it to keep Henry from escaping, who by the way was very angry and confused and was shouting vulgar things through the radio.

Owen quickly ran back to the computer and scanned the screen until he found a button that read 'Subject Deceased' and clicked on it, he wasn't quite sure what it would do but he hoped it was painful. The glass room lit up in flames for a moment and when the fire stopped all there was in the room was a large pile of ashes that were swept away by an automatic cleaning system.

Owen was taken aback for a moment when he realized what had just happened but any feeling of doubt or remorse quickly left his body when he remembered that if Claire hadn't gotten out when she did, she may have died the same way. He quickly left to go find Claire.

~DO THE PAGE BREAK DANCE~

Claire had arrived at the hotel a few minutes before Owen left the lab and quickly ran up to the boys' room where she was greeted by Zach and Grays worried faces.

"Where's Owen?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't just leave the boys. Zach spoke up first,

"He went to go find you after he got your text. We're really glad that you're okay, Gray and I were really worried." Claire felt slightly happy that the boys were actually worried about her well-being.

"Well I'm alright, I got out in time but I still don't know what Henry was trying to do to me. And my head hurts from when I hit it on the ground but I'll be fine." She put on a brave face but was actually really worried about Owen and hoped that he got back soon.

Luckily for her, he got back about ten minutes later and ran up to their room.

When he unlocked the door and stepped in the room he saw her sleeping on the bed. He smiled, until he saw the blood-soaked bandage on her head. He woke her up gently. She rolled over and opened her eyes, when she saw Owen she shot up in the bed and threw her arms around him in a hug bear hug which he gladly returned and nestled his face in her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He mumbled, Claire once again felt tears forming in her eyes but at least this time they were tears of joy as she snuggled closer into him. A few minutes later he removed the bandaged and found a single cut which he cleaned and re-bandaged.

Later that night after they'd said goodnight to the boys they were snuggled up in the covers Claire looked at Owen and smiled, she kissed him gently and said,

"I think I love you." He smiled back at her and then replied with mock-disappointment,

"Well that's too bad because I _know_ that I love you." She laughed and smiled back at him,

"Well then I guess that I love you too." They both laughed and snuggled into the covers and each other. Whatever problems they still had, they could deal with them in the morning.

 **This still isn't the end but I'm still totally lost on what to do next so any ideas that you guys have would be really helpful and I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update. I've really missed writing and I hope to write a lot of chapters for you guys this week.**

 **Every review, favourite, follow and view makes me so happy and it really keeps me motivated to keep writing so thank you guys so much, I'd really appreciate if you guys would continue to review, favourite and follow. Maybe by the next chapter I'll have 60 follows(wink wink). I really have no idea what I'm doing with this story but I hope you guys are liking it. Enjoy!**


End file.
